RaWings
im just gonna channel my anger into this made this tribe mainly for myself. ty. these are CLOSED '''for everyone. do not ask me to make one overview. RaWings are probably the ultimate bullies of the dragon world. Not only do their physical appearances give the feeling of superiority and unease, but their natural tendencies are incredibly violent and uncaring. appearance. These dragons are tall and lithe. They have the ability to completely break the laws of anatomy and bend in any way they wish. RaWings generally have horns flaring from their heads much like a pair of geometric wings, and have two long horns protruding from their head. Their spines are large and raggedy, much like red/orange mountains lining their backs. RaWings have 3 vertical eyes and cherry red teeth. Upon further inspection, their insides are all candy cane red. They have a bit of fluff starting at the base of their tail which is usually a dark colour with a lighter gradient. In addition to their strange anatomy and overall makeup, RaWings come in very plain and dull colors. Their main hide is usually a very muted tan or red and any markings they have (there are endless possibilites) are usually a dark red, brown, tan, or black along with a mixture of a lighter hue. These dragons are never brightly coloured. The only bright portions of the individual would be their eyes, teeth, or halos. Halos adorn these creatures on either their back or their heads. Halos are most commonly found on the head, and more rarely on the back. Anywhere else is considered a mutation. '''Mutations: any form of monochromatic coloring (e.g. the whole RaWing is black/white/gray) ; multiple halos in strange places ; shape and appearance of the halo ; strange markings (meaningwise) ; multiple heads (deity) A strange part of RaWings are how much blood they have flowing through their veins - they have very thin blood due to their climate and they naturally blood a lot of struck. They are relatively easy to kill, but if you do it makes a gigantic mess. general personalities. RaWings are generally unforgiving and extreme individuals. They seperate themselves far from the other dragon tribes and wish to have no contact with them. They are easily disgusted by other's behaviour and find themselves to be superior over all other dragons. They are narcassistic and cruel, cruelty often rearing it's ugly head in tribe sacrifices or executions. This tribe is also one of the "guiltier" tribes. They are probably the most likely to commit some sort of genocide. Those nasty fellows. religion and state. RaWings are a polytheistic tribe (believing in more than one god). Their religion controls the tribe and the main god (the leading god) is their "leader". Priests and bishops or other religious figures lead the state and relay messages from their deities. Blood is not worshipped in this religion, and it is honestly viewed as something that needs to spilled on a daily basis. As such, their are quite a lot of deaths on a daily basis. Martyrdom is a large part of their culture lol this is a wip im not doing this rn culture. . behaviour towards others. RaWings are incredibly hostile to each other. After a dragon is hatched, it immidiately leaves the nest to be taught and disciplined by the priests and bishops (or the state). They are taught to revel in their superiority and taught about the gods and their purpose in life bahhhh i dont want to do this either naming system. Often named after very old plants or egyptian names. Also can be named after rivers. members n/a currently